


(I saw you) Standing In The Rain

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: I saw you standing in the rain.You were holding his hand......and I’ll never be the same.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Original Female Character(s), Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	(I saw you) Standing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!! This is my contribution to the 15 Days Challenge. Prompt is: rain.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please excuse any and all mistakes.
> 
> Title and summary taken from ‘Standing in the Rain’ from the Suicide Squad soundtrack.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Javier had warned before they left home in Madrid that it would be really cold in Toronto, but she hadn’t listened. _‘I’ll just take my big coat’_ she had thought. What a mistake. 

The weather is unforgiving, cold wind and rain falling on her like icy daggers, wetting her from head to toe. She should’ve taken her umbrella.

She doesn’t really pay attention to it, walking aimlessly around the city. She is lost, and she feels lost.

‘ _Stupid_ ’ she thinks.

She should have seen it coming, she should have known. But she was blind, is blind. The rain falls harder, and the few people on the street look at her funny. She laughs. Does it matter? What they think about her? Their pitying looks?

She looks up, eyes closed, letting the rain wash away her tears. And that is a good thing, she thinks, that they go unnoticed. She continues walking, images from last night burned in her brain, playing on a loop.

It looked so gentle, so soft, so caring. Bile rises up here throat, and she swallows hard. If anyone else had seen it, they would say it was beautiful, the kind of thing you dream of as a child.

‘ _Keep dreaming_ ’ she tells herself.

She doesn’t know how long it takes, but by the time she gets to the apartment, the sky is dark. The rain falls softer now, and she sighs. Taking a deep breath, and exhaling. Her shoulders relax. It has always being so very clear how this would end, really. She just never wanted to acknowledge it.

She opens the door and walks in, the heat telling her that yes, Javier is back. She would usually take off her shoes and carefully tiptoe to the bathroom, change clothes and dry her long hair. Not today.

Today she just walks to the open kitchen, where Javier is sitting in a high stool by the bar, reading something on his phone. His eyebrows are drawn together, he looks so concentrated.

She stops a few steps from him, and brings her left hand up to stare at the shiny white gold ring sitting beautifully in her finger. Two years. She chuckles, startling the man.

“You’re back.” He says, doing a double take when he takes in her drenched form. “Were you out in the rain? You’re going to catch a cold!”

He gets up and takes a step towards her, but stops when she holds out her hand. There’s a defeated smile on her face when she takes off the ring, holding it in the palm of her hand. Javier quirks an eyebrow, looking at her with questions written all over his face.

“Two years.” She whispers, proud at herself when her voice doesn’t break and she can keep in the sob. “All your relationships really have that expiration date, huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Javier asks, confused and a little annoyed at the jab. She’s not the first one to tell him that. “Care to explain?”

“All of them.” She laughs, shaking her head. “Courtney was the first. Then Miki, Marina, Hitomi and now-“

“Ayaka-“ Javier starts, but stops when she finally looks at him. Her eyes are red. She has been crying.

“And now me.” She says, voice wavering. “He’s the only exception to the rule, isn’t he?”

Javier goes completely stiff. Ayaka smiles sadly, holding the ring between two fingers, taking Javier’s hand with the other. Her breath catches in her throat and she coughs, gently leaving the ring on his hand and closing his hand around it.

“Ayaka, what are you doing?” He asks, truly lost and really angry. “What is going on?”

“I am a lot of things, Javier.” She can feel her temper rising as well. “But stupid is not one of them. I saw you last night.”

“What are you-“ he starts asking.

“Yuzuru!” She screams. Her body is shaking and she fists her hands. “I saw you and Yuzuru kissing last night.”

She closes her eyes when the memory plays in her mind again.

_Javier is holding his face, cradling it so carefully. It is such a stark contrast to the way they kiss, devouring each other’s mouth. They part and pant a little, both clearly worked up. The rain is soaking them but they don’t seem to care. A car stops softly before them and Javier takes Yuzuru’s hand in his, caressing it with his thumb. He walks him to the car, and leans down to kiss him once more before the car drives away._

“Ayaka…” Javier gulps.

“I don’t want to know.” She tells him.

And she really doesn’t. She wants to fool herself a little while longer, thinking this was the only time. That for the two years they have been together, she has been the only one. She fixes him with a hard look.

“Stop being a goddamn coward and go after him for real.” She tells him.

Ayaka kisses his cheek and goes up to the room, gathers her things and walks out of the apartment. And out of Javi’s life.

  
***

Two months later, the world is taken by surprise when Javier publishes a photo of himself sitting in his sofa, a smiling Yuzuru sitting on his lap, hands clasped tightly together.

‘ _This one showed up at my house in the middle of the night to wish me a happy birthday, cake and all (he ate most of it though…) Thank you for the best birthday surprise, my love. #33isjustanumber #iloveyou_ ’

Ayaka smiles. She wants to be mad, but she can’t. If she was blind, then that is on her.

It was always so obvious, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Wanna throw smelly rotten fish at me? (Please don’t!) Lemme know what you think in the comments, which are always super welcomed as are kudos! 💜


End file.
